Power Rangers Dino Thunder Charge
by templeofolar
Summary: What if Power Rangers Dino Thunder and Power Rangers Dino Charge/Super Dino Charge were combined? Well, here it is. This also has some of my original creations as well, but it is mostly Power Rangers Dino Thunder.
1. Charging Up

Charging Up

"My son, Mesogog, could not do anything right!" said Paleogog, "he couldn't even stop a bunch of Earthlings from us taking over their planet! However, I will!"

The whole empire cheered.

"Primor fighters! Primors!" said Paleogog, "go down to Earth and wreak havoc!"

The Primors and the Primor Fighters left the base and went to the city of Amber Beach. They began attacking and firing at citizens. As a result, the public began to run wild, scream, and panic. Now, as they were speaking, Keeper was spying on them. After he heard enough, he left quickly, but he wasn't undetected.

"Hey, boss?" asked Ordov.

"Yes?" asked Paleogog, "what is it?"

"I swear that someone was in here spying on us," said Ordov.

They all looked in the direction of the spy, but Keeper was already gone; they saw no one.

"I wouldn't worry about it," said Paleogog, "they wouldn't be able to stop us anyway!"

"Of course, boss!" said Ordov, "of course!"

Keeper went to Amber Beach and walked through the city hiding in alleys with a blanket over his head. He walked through the city and tried his best to not be discovered so that he would scare anyone because he was an alien. After a while, he made it to the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum, but he hid among the trees so that no one would detect him. Then, while no one was looking, he made it safely to Kendall Morgan's office. After he entered the office, Kendall didn't know who he was, because he had the blanket over his head, so she ripped the blanket off of him.

"Keeper?" asked Kendall.

"Yes," said Keeper, "it's me."

"What are you doing here?" asked Kendall, "someone might discover you!"

"I know," said Keeper, "it appears that we have a dire situation on our hands."

"What is it, Keeper?" asked Kendall.

"Well," said Keeper, "there is an empire who is lead by Paleogog, and they are attacking the Earth as we speak! I came because we need to handle this together."

"I see," said Kendall, "let's discuss this in the base. It's badly damaged, but I don't think that anyone will see us there."

"Okay," said Keeper.

Keeper and Kendall went to the hidden base.

"Okay, Keeper," said Kendall, "we need to think of something fast, before these guys that you speak of cause any more damage!"

Kendall thought to herself for a few seconds.

"Hey, I have an idea!" said Kendall.

"Great!" said Keeper, "what is it, Kendall?"

"There was a guy that Tyler spoke of," said Kendall, "he teaches at a school called Reefside High in Reefside, California! He may be able to help us! His name is...Dr. Tommy Oliver! The only problem is getting there. He's on the other side of the map!"

"I may be able to visit him with my staff!" said Keeper.

"No, Keeper," said Kendall, "if you go into that school, everyone will be afraid of you. That is why taking the bus or talking the plane would be not be an option."

Kendall thought to herself for a while.

"I have an idea," said Kendall, "I can use the base's teleportation equipment to travel there. Don't worry, Keeper, I'll come back for you!"

"Good luck!" said Keeper.

Kendall went into the base and activated some of the teleportation equipment and teleported to the outside of Reefside High. Then, she went inside the building and was greeted by a friendly receptionist.

"Hello," said the receptionist, "how may I help you?"

"I need to talk to Dr. Tommy Oliver," said Kendall, "it's important."

"Name?" asked the receptionist.

"Kendall Morgan," said Kendall.

"I'll be right back," said the receptionist.

At the time, Tommy was teaching DNA and RNA of human cells, and then the receptionist came to his door.

"Yes?" asked Tommy.

"You have a visitor," said the receptionist, "she says that it is important."

Tommy sighed.

"I'll be down in a second!" said Tommy.

Tommy proceeded to leave his classroom.

"You guys behave yourselves while I'm gone!" said Tommy.

After Tommy left, his classroom became unruly. Then another teacher came into the classroom, and the class calmed down and paid attention to their studies. Tommy went to greet his guest in the lobby.

"Hello," said Tommy, "I'm Dr. Tommy Oliver, what can I do for you?"

"Is there somewhere where we can talk in private?" asked Kendall.

"Sure!" said Tommy, "we can use the conference room!"

"Okay," said Kendall.

Tommy led Kendall into the conference room, and they closed the door behind them.

"Sit down," said Tommy.

Tommy and Kendall sat down at the long wooden table.

"So, what's going on?" asked Tommy.

"My name's Kendall Morgan," said Kendall, "I came here because I know that you were a veteran ranger and a veteran power ranger leader, and I need your help."

"Why?" asked Tommy, "what's going on?"

"Well," said Kendall, "there is a villain known as Paleogog, who is the father of a villain named Mesogog, who wants to conquer the Earth."

"I'm familiar with Mesogog," said Tommy.

"Really?" said Kendall, "how?"

"I mentored the Dino Thunder team, and I was a ranger, the black ranger," said Tommy, "and it was our job to fight his forces."

"I see," said Kendall, "I am a mentor of the Dino Charge team, and I fought as the purple ranger against Sledge, the bounty hunter."

"I think that both of us would make a good team," said Tommy.

"I agree," said Kendall.

Tommy and Kendall shake hands.

"So, what's the next step?" asked Kendall.

"I have a base in my basement," said Tommy, "would you like to see it?"

"Yeah!" said Kendall.

"First," said Tommy, "let me tell Roberta that I will be gone for a while."

"Okay," said Kendall.

Tommy approached the receptionist's desk.

"Roberta?" asked Tommy.

"Yes?" asked the receptionist.

"I'm going to be gone for a while," said Tommy, "so, can you line up a sub for me?"

"I sure can!" said the receptionist.

"Thanks, Roberta!" said Tommy, "you're the best!"

"No problem, Dr. Oliver!" said the receptionist.

Tommy winked at the receptionist, and the receptionist smiled back. Then Tommy went back into the conference room.

"Ready to go?" asked Tommy.

"Sure am!" said Kendall.

"Then, let's go!" said Tommy.

Kendall and Tommy hopped inside Tommy's jeep, and Tommy drove them to his house.

"Well," said Tommy, "we're here! Follow me!"

At first, Kendall felt somewhat uneasy about going into Tommy's house, but then, she decided to trust him and go anyway. They entered his house, and he showed her to his basement lair. She was amazed by the architecture of the lair.

"This place is amazing!" said Kendall, "did you build it yourself?"

"No," said Tommy.

"Well, it looks great!" said Kendall.

"Thanks!" said Tommy.

"Hey, I have someone that you would like to meet," said Kendall, "let me call him!"

Kendall got on her Dino Com and contacted Keeper.

"Keeper," said Kendall, "you know the location. Come down here!"

"Okay!" said Keeper.

Keeper teleported to Tommy's lair. As he arrived, Tommy took a defensive stance because he was an alien.

"It's okay," said Kendall, "he's friendly!"

Tommy relaxed his stance.

"My name's Keeper," said Keeper, "I have come to help."

"Well," said Tommy, "I also have a friend that I want you to meet?"

Tommy got on the telephone.

"Hayley?" asked Tommy, "can you come to the lair? Your presence is needed!"

"I'll be there as soon as I can!" said Hayley, "see you later!"

"Alright, bye!" said Tommy.

"Bye!" said Hayley.

Hayley came to Tommy's house and knocked on the door. Tommy went upstairs and opened the door.

"Welcome!" said Tommy, "come downstairs!"

Tommy and Hayley walked downstairs and they greeted Kendall and Keeper. Hayley was a little afraid of Keeper, because he was an alien, but when she realized that he was friendly, she realized that he wasn't a problem. Then she smiled at him.

"Everyone," said Keeper, "it may be just me, but just like the base in the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum, this place is too vulnerable for an enemy attack!"

"Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum?" asked Hayley.

"Let me explain," said Kendall, "our base at the Dinosaur Museum at Amber Beach was raided by Sledge, who was the one who we were fighting at the time. We thought that it was secure enough, but it wasn't. He may be right. Tommy, your basement does look nice, but is it too obvious to an enemy of ours?"

"Yeah," said Tommy, "you might be right. They would find my house and then, it would be all over. We probably do need to find a more secure place. But the question is, how?"

"There could be a way," said Hayley.

"How?" asked Kendall.

"I can call the planet Aquitar," said Hayley, "we have good relations with them. Let me dial them up."

Hayley called the planet Aquitar from her computer, and they answered.

"Aurico, here," said Aurico.

"Hi," said Hayley, "this is Hayley Ziktor. I wondering if there are any bases that would be available for a team to have that would be secure for them?"

The alien rangers thought to themselves for a short while.

"Hi, this is Delphine," said Delphine, "there is a base. It was abandoned by Zordon and his forces because Zordon's forces were defeated, and the insides were destroyed, but the outside is in good condition. I am teleporting a map to you now! Good luck!"

"Thanks!" said Hayley.

The alien rangers and Hayley signed off.

A map appeared in front of Hayley on top of her computer.

"So, what do you say?" asked Tommy.

"I say let's do it!" said Kendall.

"Well," said Keeper, "I can teleport us to the exact location!"

"Alright, then, Keeper," said Kendall, "do it!"

"Okay," said Keeper.

Keeper teleported all of them to the entrance of the Eltarian base. They found themselves at the open door. They walked inside. Inside there were wires everywhere, and it was dark inside. They tried maneuvering around the wires.

"This place is a mess!" said Hayley.

"I know!" said Tommy, "hopefully, we can make something out of it!"

Then Tommy accidentally backed into a droid, and the droid activated itself. The lights also came on.

"Intruder! Intruder!" said the droid.

Then, the droid calmed down.

"Oh, hi!" said the droid, "I thought that you were the enemy! I'm Alpha!"

"Alpha what?" asked Tommy.

"You know, Tommy," said Keeper, "I think that this is the first Alpha ever created!"

"Oh!" said Tommy.

The first Alpha was green instead of red, and it spoke like Alpha 5.

"This place is a mess!" said Alpha, "I'll have it fixed in a jiffy!"

Alpha went to work. He moved so fast that the Eltarian base was repaired fully in five minutes. Their jaws dropped. They were amazed by Alpha's blazing speed. The results were incredible. The base had the most advanced technology that they had ever seen in their lives. They were amazed.

"That was weird!" said Tommy, "at least, we have a real base, now!"

"Yes," said Alpha, "and no one can break into it because of its shields!"

"Wow!" said Hayley.

"Don't worry, Hayley and Kendall," said Tommy, "we still need you as scientists. You are still needed."

"No problem!" said Kendall.

"Yeah!" said Hayley.

"Good!" said Tommy.

"Now," said Tommy, "we still have all of the equipment, right?"

Hayley displayed a suitcase and opened it up. All of the Dino Gems, Dino Energems, and Dino Coms were inside.

"Good," said Tommy.

Tommy and Keeper accidentally placed the Dino Gems and the Dino Energems next to each other, and they bonded to each other to form a crystal.

"Okay," asked Hayley, "what just happened?"

"It appears that the Dino Gems and Dino Energems have formed a giant Dino Crystal!" said Kendall.

"You know," said Tommy, "I wonder if we have to use it in the same way as we did in the past like the Zeo Crystal."

"How's that?" asked Hayley.

"It's not hard," said Tommy, "trust me."

Then the crystal spit out five morphers. It spit out a red, yellow, blue, black, and a white morpher. Then the crystal glowed for a while.

"You know what?" asked Hayley.

"Yeah?" asked Tommy.

"I believe that these belong to the original Dino Thunder wearers!" said Hayley, "even you, Tommy!"

Suddenly, they heard much noise outside the Eltarian base. They heard much stomping.

"What is that?" asked Hayley.

"I don't know," said Kendall, "let's check outside!"

They walked outside the Eltarian base's doors, and outside were the all of the Dino Thunder Zords, including the Dino Zords, the Auxiliary Zords, the Stega Zord, the Drago Zord, the Mezadon Zord, and the Mezadon Rover. The four were in awe. Then the zords all climbed into the Brachio Zord, and the Brachio Zord left and went its way.

"What's it doing?" asked Hayley.

"I think that they're waiting until we need them," said Keeper.

"That makes sense," said Hayley.

"Let's get back to the base," said Kendall.

"Right," said Hayley.

They all went back to the Eltarian base.

"So," asked Hayley, "shall we contact the others?"

"I think that something like that would be in order," said Kendall.

Hayley called Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Trent, and told them to meet her at Pearson Park. They all gathered at Pearson Park, and Hayley was there waiting for them. Everyone was there.

"Alright, Keeper," said Hayley, "everyone's here. Teleport us in!"

They all teleported in, and Trent, Conner, Kira, and Ethan landed safely in the base.

"What's going on?" asked Ethan.

"Looks like we're back on the job!" said Tommy.

"Why?" asked Kira, "what's going on, Dr. O?"

"Well," said Tommy, "there's a new villain in town, and his name is Paleogog. He's Mesogog's father. He's more dangerous than Mesogog is. That is why we need to be extra prepared. You have your powers back, zords, and all."

"Really?" asked Ethan.

"Yes!" said Tommy, "which means as a ranger, you are always on duty."

"Gotcha, Dr. O!" said Conner.

The alarm sounded in the Eltarian base. It bothered their ears at first.

"What's going on?" asked Kira.

"That's the alarm," said Kendall, "apparently, there are some Primors who are attacking Reefside!"

"We can handle them, right guys?" asked Tommy.

"Right!" said the others.

"Dino Thunder, power up!" said the rangers as they morphed.

They arrived on the scene. Though the Primors shot lasers from their eyes and hit them with their clubs, the rangers were able to defeat all of them.

"What happened?" asked Paleogog, "who are these freaks of nature?"

"They call themselves the Power Rangers," said Silur, "they fight for good."

"Whatever!" said Paleogog, "I will conquer Earth even if there are a thousand of them!"

"Good job, everyone!" said Keeper, "but the fight is far from over. You must be brave and never give up. The world is on your shoulders. Keep going. You'll do fine!"

They smiled and left.


	2. The Chill

The Chill

"I'm going to make Earth pay for their treachery!" said Paleogog, "they shouldn't have messed with me in the first place!"

"You know, boss," said Permius, "maybe we should make icicles out of them!"

"That is the perfect punishment!" said Paleogog, "I will make a monster who will turn those people into icicles!"

Then Paleogog took his staff and formed the Elefreeze monster, who was an elephant that could freeze people.

"What are your orders, boss?" asked Elefreeze.

"Make these people into icicles!" said Paleogog.

"No problem, boss!" said Elefreeze.

Elefreeze left Paleogog's lair and went down to the city of Reefside. He began zapping people and turning them into an icicle state. The alarm sounded in the Eltarian base, and the rangers gathered around the viewing screen.

"What's going on?" asked Ethan.

They observed Elefreeze freezing people into an icicle state.

"Okay," said Kira, "I think that this guy needs to be stopped!"

"I agree!" said Conner, "everyone ready?"

"Ready!" said the others.

"Dino thunder, power up!" said the other rangers.

They arrived on the scene.

"That's enough!" said Conner.

"Whatever!" said Elefreeze.

Soon, some Primors appeared in front of Elefreeze. The rangers were able to defeat all of them.

"Now, it's your turn!" said Ethan.

"Of course, it is!" said Elefreeze.

Elefreeze shot a freezing blast at the rangers. They tried to escape, but Trent, Tommy, Ethan, and Conner did not escape. Kira was the only one who escaped. Kira soon realized it, because then she noticed that the others were changed into an icicle state. Kira wondered what she should do, because Elefreeze was getting ready to zap her and laugh about it. She noticed it quickly.

"Super dino mode, now!" said Kira.

Elefreeze shot a freezing blast at Kira, but Kira quickly flew upwards, and while she was in mid-air, she repeatedly blasted Elefreeze to the point when he fell to the ground. That bought Kira some time to help the others.

"Super dino mode, power down!" said Kira.

Kira channeled her power to her gloves and warmed the others up. Then the others became free of their icicle state. They were a little shaken up, but they came to after a short while.

"Thanks, Kira," said Conner, "we would still be frozen if it wasn't for you!"

"No problem," said Kira, "now, let's focus on the monster, alright?"

"Right!" said the others.

Elefreeze rose from the ground, and he was ready to freeze the rangers again.

"I have an idea!" said Tommy, "leave this to me!"

"Okay, Dr. O!" said Ethan.

"Fire Strike, now!" said Tommy.

Fire came from Tommy's Brachio Staff and consumed Elefreeze. Then, Elefreeze became weaker than ever. The rangers noticed this.

"I guess he's had enough," said Trent.

"I agree," said Conner.

Then Paleogog noticed the situation, restored Elefreeze, and made him giant.

"Whoa!" said Ethan.

"Brachio Zord!" said Tommy, "do your thing!"

The Brachio Zord came to the rangers and opened its doors. Then all of the zords came out. They all hopped in their respective zords.

"Alright!" said Conner, "let's form the Megazords!"

They formed the Thundersaurus Megazord and the Dino Stegazord.

"Alright," said Conner, "let's do this!"

Right away, Elefreeze froze both the Dino Stegazord and the Thundersaurus Megazord. They became an icicle state.

"We're frozen solid!" said Kira.

"We need to think of something!" said Ethan.

"Guys," said Tommy, "I may be able to warm you up! Fire Strike, now!"

Tommy used his powers on the Thundersaurus Megazord and the Dino Stegazord. They became free of their icicle state.

"Thanks, Dr. O!" said Conner.

"Yeah!" said Trent.

"No problem!" said Tommy, "I think you guys can take it from here!"

"Okay, Dr. O!" said Conner.

Elefreeze was about to freeze them again, but Trent quickly noticed it.

"Tail attack!" said Trent.

Trent did a tail attack which knocked Elefreeze over.

"Dino Drill, engage!" said Conner.

The Dino Drill powered up and slashed through Elefreeze. As a result, Elefreeze fell backwards and exploded on contact with the ground. Elefreeze was no more. The rangers then briefly celebrated.

"Oh, Permius?" asked Paleogog.

Permius knew that Paleogog was after him, so he hid until Paleogog calmed down. He wanted to escape Paleogog's wrath. The rangers went back to Reefside High and continued to work on their studies. The others who were frozen by Elefreeze's freezing ray were automatically warmed up, and they resumed their daily activities.


	3. The Sonic Lion

The Sonic Lion

There were neighbors in Reefside who worked third shift jobs at night, and they needed their sleep for the next night's shift. Now, their neighbors were throwing a party, and the music was loud. The neighbors who were day sleepers tried to knock on their door, but they did not hear them because the music was so loud. So, they were forced to call the police. The police arrived, and they knocked on their door, and this time, the neighbors who were throwing the party heard their knock. They opened the door, and they were surprised to find the police there.

"Yes?" asked the party host.

"We have a complaint from the neighbors about the music in this house," said the police deputy, "turn it down, because you don't want us to come back."

"No problem, officer!" said the party host.

Immediately, they turned down the music, and many of the people decided to go home or elsewhere. The party then ended. Now, Devon was hiding behind the house of the one who threw the party and noticed everything that transpired.

"So," said Devon, to himself, "the humans hate noise, eh? Let's see what we can do about that!"

Devon returned to Paleogog and went searching for Paleogog.

"Paleogog?" asked Devon.

Paleogog heard him.

"Yes, Devon?" asked Paleogog.

"I have an idea for a monster," said Devon.

"Okay," said Paleogog, "what is it?"

"Let's make a monster that can make a lot of noise!" said Devon, "the humans hate noise!"

"I see!" said Paleogog, "I have the perfect monster in mind for the job!"

Paleogog took his staff and created the Sonic Lion monster. The Sonic Lion appeared right in front of Paleogog.

"Go, and irritate their ears!" said Paleogog.

"Yes, sir!" said Sonic Lion.

Sonic Lion went down to Reefside and began shooting sonic waves at the public which bothered their ears. The public began to hold their hands over their ears. Sonic Lion laughed at their misery. The alarm sounded in the Eltarian base, and the rangers all gathered in front of the viewing screen.

"What's going on?" asked Ethan.

"Apparently," said Hayley, "there is a monster that is shooting sound waves at the public."

"We can handle him," said Conner, "right, guys?"

"Right!" said the others.

"Everyone, ready?" asked Conner.

"Ready!" said the others.

"Dino Thunder, power up!" said the five rangers.

They arrived on the scene. Right away, Sonic Lion began shooting sound waves at the rangers, and they began to irritate the rangers' ears.

"My ears!" said Conner.

"We need to break past his defenses somehow!" said Kira.

"I have an idea!" said Tommy, "wind strike, now!"

Suddenly, wind surrounded Sonic Lion, and he fell to the ground.

"Good move, Dr. O!" said Ethan.

"Thanks!" said Tommy.

"Now, let's put him down before he tries anything else!" said Conner, "assemble the Z-Rex Blaster!"  
They all combined their weapons and formed the Z-Rex Blaster.

"Ready, fire!" said Conner.

The blast knocked Sonic Lion unconscious. The rangers then briefly celebrated. Then, Paleogog noticed the situation, restored Sonic Lion, and made him giant.

"Whoa!" said Ethan.

"Brachio Zord!" said Tommy, "now!"

The Brachio Zord came to the rangers and opened his doors, and all of the zords came out. They hopped inside their respective zords.

"Mezadon! Arise!" said Conner.

The rangers formed the Thundersaurus Megazord, the Dino Stegazord, and the Mezadon Megazord.

"Alright!" said Conner, "let's do this!"

Right away, Sonic Lion began shooting sonic waves at the three Megazords, and then, the three Megazords took a few steps backwards and fell to the ground.

"We have to get back up!" said Kira.

"Yeah!" said Ethan, "we have to get past those sonic waves of his!"

"I have an idea!" said Kira, "Ptera Rang!"

The Ptera Rang launched from the Thundersaurus Megazord and hit Sonic Lion, and then Sonic Lion fell over.

"Guys," said Trent, "let me finish him, since my weapon can be used from long range."

"Be my guest!" said Conner.

"Alright," said Trent, "Dino Stegazord Stinger, intercept!"

The Dino Stegazord Stinger launched from the Dino Stegazord and hit Sonic Lion. As a result, Sonic Lion fell to the ground and exploded on contact. Sonic Lion was no more. The rangers all briefly celebrated.

Devon hid from Paleogog because he knew that Paleogog was angry at him.

"Good job, everyone!" said Keeper, "you have all done well! The citizens of Earth should be proud of you!"

They all smiled and went their way.


	4. The Disappearing Act

The Disappearing Act

"Okay, everyone," said Paleogog, "I'm sick of this! Those Power Rangers are in my way of universal conquest! We need to stop them somehow!"

"I have an idea," said Permius.

"Great!" said Paleogog, "what is it?"

Then Permius presented Paloegog a small orb.

"What's that?" asked Paleogog.

"It's called the Orb of Destiny!" said Permius, "it has the power to transport the whole city of Reefside to the Dark Dimension, including the five rangers who reside there! If they have no one to fight, the city will be ours for the taking!"

"I see," said Paleogog, "now, how come you haven't told me about this orb?"

"I was waiting until the right time to tell you," said Permius.

"Anytime would have been perfect," said Paleogog.

"I apologize," said Permius.

"Don't do it again!" said Paleogog, "anyway, we can still use this orb. All that we have to do is plant it in the city, and the citizens of Reefside will be transferred to the Dark Dimension. I'm loving this! Since you had the orb in your possession, why don't you go and plant it!"

"I can do that, sir," said Permius, "I'm going, now!"

Permius left Paleogog's lair and went to a quiet location in Reefside behind the school. He took the orb from his pocket and placed it on the ground, and the orb self-activated. Then the citizens of Reefside found themselves in the Dark Dimension, and they were cramped. The five rangers, Keeper and Kendall were also among the people in the Dark Dimension. Keeper managed to keep himself hidden so that he didn't scare anyone.

"Where are we?" asked Trent.

"I don't know," said Kira, "and we can't morph with all these people here!"

"Can't we break the rules just once?" asked Conner.

"No," said Tommy, "we can't. If we do, it will blow our cover forever. We don't want that. If you believe in miracles, let's hope for one."

"I hope you're right, Dr. O!" said Ethan.

"I hope I'm right, too!" said Tommy, "since we can't help, at least, we can make sure that these people are safe."

"That makes sense," said Conner, "let's hope we can do that!"

"Right," said Kira.

Now, Hayley, at the time, was in Florida, and she was getting ready to catch the bus back to Reefside. She boarded the bus and sat next to another young woman.

"Hi!" said the woman, "where are you headed?"

"I'm going to Reefside, California," said Hayley, "and you?"

"That's where I'm going!" said the stranger, "I'm going to meet my brother there. He and I have not seen each other in a long time. He'll be glad to see me!"

"I'm going to Reefside, also!" said Hayley, "what's your name?"

"I'm Maria Fernandez!" said the stranger, "nice to meet you!"

Then Hayley thought to herself for a moment.

"Hey, um," said Hayley, "do you have a brother named Trent?"

"Yeah!" said Maria, "how did you know?"

"I have my methods," said Hayley, "I can take you right to him!"

"Great!" said Maria, "thanks a lot!"

"It's my pleasure!" said Hayley.

After the long bus trip and transferring buses, they both arrived in Reefside. When they exited the bus, they noticed that the city of Reefside was empty and void of people. They also noticed that Paleogog's empire was in the process of destroying it.

"What's going on?" asked Maria.

"I don't know," said Hayley, "come with me; you might be able to help us!"

"Where are we going?" asked Maria.

"Trust me," said Hayley, "it's okay."

Hayley teleported to the Elatrian base with Maria in tow.

Hayley took Maria to the Eltarian base. Maria was astonished by the technology of the base.

"What is this place?" asked Maria, "it's high-tech!"

"It's the Power Rangers base of operations," said Hayley.

"Is my brother a Power Ranger?" asked Maria.

Hayley sighed for a moment.

"Yes," said Hayley, "he is, but don't tell anyone that I told you!"

"His secret is safe with me," said Maria.

"Good!" said Hayley.

"You know," said Maria, "I know some karate myself. If I can be of help to you, let me know."

"I'll let you know if I do," said Hayley.

"Okay," said Maria.

Maria turned around and saw the crystal, and the Dino Crystal began to glow intermittently, and then, suddenly, a pink Dino Thunder morpher came out of it.

"Uh," said Maria, "what just happened?"

"Maria," said Hayley, "the Dino Crystal just chose you to be the new pink ranger!"

"Are you serious?" asked Maria.

"Very," said Hayley.

"Wow!" said Maria, "maybe I can save the city, somehow!"

"Hold your horses," said Hayley, "before you go, we're going to need a plan!"

Hayley thought to herself for a moment.

"I know!" said Hayley.

Hayley went to her closet, brought out two pylons, and gave them to Maria.

"What are these for?" asked Maria.

"You need to take these to Pearson Park and set them 30 feet apart. They will self-activate. Then, stand away, and they will form a porthole for the citizens of Reefside to pass through. You may encounter trouble, so your powers should protect you," said Hayley.

"Okay," said Maria, "I'm going."

"Good luck!" said Hayley.

Hayley went to Pearson Park and set the first pylon down. Then, some Primors appeared before she was able to set the next pylon down. They damaged the first pylon and left the scene. Maria then noticed that the first pylon was damaged, but she knew how to fix it.

"It's damaged!" said Maria.

Maria noticed that there were some disconnected wires, and she reconnected them. The first pylon became active again, and Maria was in good spirits. Then she placed the second pylon, and then the porthole formed. The people in the dark dimension knew that it was a way out. So, everyone climbed through the porthole and safely arrived in Pearson Park. The rangers, Keeper, and Kendall made sure that they were the last ones out. The rangers, Keeper, and Kendall wondered who the pink ranger was.

"Who are you?" asked Conner.

Then Maria took off her helmet, and the others followed suit.

"Hi, Trent!" said Maria, "I'm Maria Fernandez, your little sister."

Trent and Maria hugged each other tightly, and the others smiled.

"Let's discuss this at the base, okay?" asked Kendall.

"Sure thing, Ms. Morgan," said Trent.

They all went back to the Eltarian base.

"Maria," said Keeper, "as you already know, you will be the pink Dino Thunder ranger. Your zord is the Stega Zord. You have a ThunderMax Blaster which doubles as a sword. Your chief weapon is the Stega Hammer. Now, as a ranger, you must fight fair, work as a team, keep your and other rangers' identities as a secret, and you can't use your powers for personal gain. Can you do that?"

"I sure can!" said Maria.  
"Good!" said Keeper, "welcome to the team!"

All of the other rangers patted her on the back.

"Now, Trent," said Kendall, "you don't mind having a partner in the Dino Stegazord, do you?"

"Not at all," said Trent, "especially if it's her!"

Trent put his arm around Maria, and they both smiled.

"Good!" said Kendall, "welcome, Maria. Good to have you aboard!"

"Thanks!" said Maria.

"Come on, sis!" said Trent, "we have some catching up to do!"

Trent and Maria left together to spend some time in downtown Reefside. The others went their way.


	5. Monkey Business

Monkey Business

The people at Reefside Zoo were having a good time exploring the animals. However, Devon was hiding behind one of the exhibits looking for a way to cause trouble. So, he went to the Primate Exhibit and smashed the glass, and after he did it, the public ran out of the exhibit. He took one of the monkeys, and then, the zookeeper came inside the exhibit. The monkey started screaming.

"Hey!" said the zookeeper.

Then Devon shot lasers at the zookeeper, and the zookeeper ran out of the exhibit and called security. Security came, but then, Devon was already gone. Devon landed in Paleogog's lair and showed Paleogog the monkey.

"What is this?" asked Paleogog.

"It's a monkey," said Devon, "I was thinking that you could make a monster out of it!"

"Okay," said Paleogog, "I guess!"

Paleogog took his staff, aimed it at the monkey, and turned it into a monster named Monkor.

"Go down and destroy, my pet!" said Paleogog.

Monkor left Paleogog's lair and began attacking the citizens in the Reefside city square. The public began to run wild and panic. The alarm sounded in the Eltarian base, and the rangers gathered around it.

"What's going on?" asked Ethan.

"It's a giant monkey!" said Maria, "he's attacking the citizens of Reefside!"

"I have worse news!" said Hayley.

"What is it?" asked Kira.

"This monster was originally a real monkey!" said Hayley.

"So," said Kira, "how do we fight it?"

"I guess that we have no choice but to treat it like a normal monster!" said Tommy.

"Man!" said Ethan, "that makes me mad!"

"I know!" said Kira.

"Rangers, you'd better get going!" said Keeper, "the citizens of Reefside are in danger as we speak!"

"Right!" said Conner, "everyone, ready?"

"Ready!" said the other rangers.

"Dino thunder, power up!" said the rangers.

They morphed and arrived on the scene.

"Listen!" said Kira, "we don't want to hurt you. You're just under enemy control! Let us help you!"

Then Monkor zapped them with lasers, and the rangers tumbled.

"So much for negotiating!" said Trent.

"Yeah!" said Tommy, "I guess we have to fight him!"

"Keep in mind that we're fighting an innocent party!" said Kira.

"Yeah!" said Conner, "if we can do that!"

They charged towards Monkor, but Monkor delivered a powerful punch to the rangers sending them flying until they hit an object, mostly trees. Monkor began to laugh.

"Okay," said Kira, "that didn't work. Let's try something else."

"I have an idea!" said Tommy.

"Go for it, Dr. O!" said Ethan.

"Wave Strike, now!" said Tommy.

Tommy's Wave Strike caused Monkor to become wet and distracted.

"He's distracted!" said Conner.

"I have another idea," said Trent, "hopefully, it shouldn't hurt him to much! Drago Sword!"

Trent made many arrows appear, and he launched them towards Monkor. As a result, Monkor fell on his back.

"We need to make sure that he doesn't get up!" said Conner.

"I have an idea!" said Maria, "Stega Hammer!"

She hammered the ground, and Monkor began to flip over on his other side and hit the ground. The rangers then realized that he had enough. Then, Paleogog noticed the situation, healed Monkor, and made him giant.

"Whoa!" said Ethan.

"Brachio! Now!" said Tommy.

The Brachio Zord came to the rangers, and it opened the doors so that the other zords could come out. Then, the rangers hopped inside their respective zords.

"Alright, everyone!" said Conner, "let's form both Megazords!"

They formed the Dino Stegazord and the Thundersaurus Megazord.

"Alright, let's do this!" said Conner.

Both Megazords charged towards Monkor but when they came within close range, Monkor sent them flying backwards until they hit the ground.

"Okay," said Kira, "that did not work. Let's try something else."

"I know!" said Maria.

"Yeah?" asked Conner, "what is it?"

"Maybe we can hit him with long range somehow," asked Maria.

"Then, I know the perfect thing for the job!" said Conner, "Mezadon Zord! Mezadon Rover!"

Both the Mezadon Zord and the Mezadon Rover came to the scene, and Conner hopped inside.

"Alright!" said Conner, "let's form the Mezadon Megazord!"

Conner then formed the Mezadon Megazord.

"Alright," said Conner, "shoulder attack!"

The Mezadon Megazord fired two blasts from its shoulders at Monkor, and then Monkor fell backwards and hit the ground. Just as Monkor was getting ready to get up, Trent was plotting his next move.

"Tail attack!" said Trent.

The Dino Stegazord did a tail attack and knocked Monkor back to the ground.

"Dino Drill, engage!" said Ethan.

They charged up the Dino Drill and thrust it through Monkor, and as a result, Monkor reverted back to being a normal monkey.

"I'm going!" said Kira.

Kira leaped from the top of the Thundersaurus Megazord, leaped to the ground, and picked up the friendly monkey.

"We've got to get you back to the zoo!" said Kira.

Kira then summoned her Raptor Cycle and drive the monkey to the zoo. The zookeeper was waiting at the door for the missing monkey, and she thanked the yellow ranger and placed the monkey in the repaired exhibit.


	6. To Bee or Not to Bee

To Bee or Not to Bee

Some teenagers were eating hamburgers at a popular fast-food restaurant in Reefside. They did not notice the trash can next to them which had bees surrounding them. One of the teenagers was stung.

"Ouch!" said a teenager.

"What's wrong?" said another teenager.

"I think I just got stung!" said the first teenager.

Now, Permius was in the area looking for trouble. He saw the bee sting the teenager. He had an idea.

"I think that I should tell Paleogog about this!" said Permius.

Permius then went back to Paleogog's lair and began searching for some one, and suddenly, Paleogog turned the corner, and they bumped into each other.

"Paleogog," said Permius, "you're just the one who I wanted to see!"

"What is it, Permius?" asked Paleogog.

"Let's make a bee monster," said Permius, "it'll scare the living daylights out of people!"

"Hmm," said Paleogog, "that might work. Leave me be, so that I can work."

"Yes, boss!" said Permius.

Then, Paleogog took his staff and created the bee monster, which he called Beedor.

"What can I do for you, boss?" asked Beedor.

"Go down to Earth and simply wreak havoc!" said Paleogog.

"You got it, boss!" said Beedor.

"Finally," said Paleogog, "a monster who could do some serious harm!"

Paleogog went down to Reefside and started firing laser at the public from the air. The public began to run wild and panic. The alarm sounded in the Eltarian base. The rangers gathered around the viewing screen.

"What's going on?" asked Ethan.

"There's a bee monster who is attacking the citizens of Reefside," said Hayley.

"We'd better get down there!" said Conner.

"Right!" said Maria.

"Everyone, ready?" asked Conner.

"Ready!" said the others.

"Dino Thunder, power up!" said the other rangers.

The rangers morphed and arrived on the scene. Right away, Beedor shot stingers at the rangers, and when they hit the rangers, the rangers became weak and almost fell to the ground. Then, Beedor hit them with some lasers, and the rangers fell to the ground. The rangers became weak as kittens. Then, they pulled the stingers from their bodies and slowly got up.

"Okay," said Kira, "this cannot happen again!"

"Yeah," said Trent, "I agree!"

"Anyone have a plan?" asked Ethan.

"Maybe I can fly and hopefully knock him out of the air!" said Kira.

"I have a better idea," said Conner.

"Great!" said Kira, "what is it?"

"Maybe you can fly and carry one of us," said Conner, "and we can attack together!"

"Yeah!" said Kira, "let's do it! Who wants to come with me?"

"I'll go!" said Trent.

"Great!" said Kira, "super dino mode!"  
Kira morphed into her super dino mode. Then she picked up Trent with her hands, and they flew towards Beedor. Beedor did try to shoot lasers at both of them, but they dodged them. Trent then took his Drago Sword and launched many arrows at Beedor. Beedor became weaker. Then Trent and Kira came around for round two, and Trent side-swiped Beedor with his Drago Sword. Then for round three, Trent took his Thundermax Blaster and zapped Beedor a few times. Beedor had enough. He fell to the ground.

"I think we've got him!" said Ethan.

"Me, too!" said Conner, "let's form the Z-Rex Blaster and put him away!"

"Right!" said the others.

They combined their weapons and formed the Z-Rex Blaster.

"Ready, fire!" said Connor.

The blast knocked Beedor unconscious. Then, Paleogog noticed the situation, healed Beedor, and made him giant.

"Whoa!" said Ethan.

"Okay, guys!" said Conner, "since this guy is a flying monster, I think that we're going to need the Valkasaurus Megazord for this one!"

"I agree!" said Ethan, "let's do it!"

"Brachio! Now!" said Tommy.

"Mezadon! On-line!" said Conner.

They all combined the form the Valkasaurus Megazord.

"Alright! Let's do this!" said Conner, "going in!"

The Valkasaurus Megazord surfed up the Brachio Zord's neck and flew towards Beedor and tossed Triceramax hatchets at it. Beedor had enough. He fell to the ground and exploded on contact. Beedor was no more. The rangers then briefly celebrated.

"Permius?" asked Paleogog, "where are you?"

Permius knew that Paleogog was after him because of the failed mission. So, he hid until Paleogog calmed down a little.

"Good job, rangers," said Kendall, "you did well. When the tough get going, you kept going! I'm very proud of you! Very proud!"

They all smiled and went their way.


	7. Cold As Ice

Cold As Ice

Jason Lee Scott was working on his karate in the Angel Grove Recreational Center. However, Paleogog was looking at him.

"Hmm," said Paleogog, "I think we can use this guy!"

After Jason's workout, he went to the shower, and then after he went to take a shower, he proceeded to leave the building. After he walked three feet from the building, he found himself ambushed by several Primors. Jason tried to fight them off, but he was unsuccessful; they kidnapped him and took him to Paleogog's lair before Paleogog.

"Jason!" said Paleogog.

"What do you want from me, you creep?" asked Jason.

"Now, now," said Paleogog, "I want to give you an opportunity!"

"I'll never work for you!" said Jason, "even if there are no other options!"

"Well," said Paleogog, "now, you don't have a choice!"

Paleogog took his staff and zapped Jason. Jason was surrounded by blue energy, and his eyes glowed a bright blue. Paleogog gave him a Dino Gem. After Jason received the Dino Gem, he turned into a blue ranger. His suit was cyan and bright blue. He had a breastplate like the upper gold's rangers with spikes around it.

"You are now the Blizzard Force ranger," said Paleogog, "now, go to Earth and destroy!"

"Yes, master!" said Jason.

Jason then left, and he began to attack the citizens of Reefside. The alarm sounded in the Eltarian base, and the rangers gathered around the viewing screen.

"What's going on?" asked Ethan.

"It's an evil ranger!" said Maria, "but how?"

"I don't know," said Tommy, "but he needs to be stopped! Everybody ready?"

"Ready!" said the others.

"Dino Thunder, power up!" said the rangers.

They arrived on the scene.

"That's far enough!" said Conner.

"Oh, yeah!" said Jason, "take this!"

He used his freezing power and froze all of the rangers. The rangers were in an icicle state. Then, Jason laughed evilly.

"You do-gooders will never defeat me, even if you tried!" said Jason.

Then, Jason left and went back to Paleogog's lair.

"The rangers are frozen solid!" said Kendall, "what do we do?"

"Don't worry," said Keeper, "I can fix this."

Keeper went to the rangers and warmed them up with his staff.

"What happened?" asked Ethan.

"We were fighting that guy," said Maria, "but it was as if we didn't have a chance!"

"Yeah!" said Kira.

"Let's get back to the base so that we can discuss this!" said Keeper.

"Good idea!" said Maria.

"Alright, Jason," said Paleogog, "are you ready to cause more destruction?"

"Yes, I am!" said Jason.

"I have two presents for you," said Paleogog, "they are the CarnoZord and the ChasmoZord. You can combine both of them to form the Blizzard Force Megazord. With it, you can destroy as much as you please."

"Thank you, master," said Jason.

Jason left Paleogog's lair and called on the two zords.

"Carnozord! Chasmozord!" said Jason, "come, now!"

The Carnozord and the Chasmozord came to Jason, and Jason hopped inside the CarnoZord.

"Now, I'll form the Blizzard Force Megazord!" said Jason.

He combined the CarnoZord and the ChasmoZord to form the Blizzard Force Megazord. Right away, he began attacking buildings and freezing the area. The alarm sounded in the Eltarian base, and the rangers gathered in front of the viewing screen.

"Okay," said Kira, "what's going on, now?"

"It's the Blizzard Force Megazord," said Hayley, "but how?"

"Then, it is true," said Keeper.

"What do you mean?" asked Conner.

"The Chasmozord and the Carnozord are also controlled by a Dino Gem, and whoever is piloting that Megazord must have a Dino Gem," said Keeper, "that is the only way that those two zords and that Megazord can be functioning again."

"So, the pilot must be human?" asked Ethan.

"Sounds like it," said Hayley.

"Either way, we have to take him down!" said Tommy, "let's go, everyone!"

They left the Eltarian base and arrived on the scene. They saw the location of the Blizzard Force Megazord.

"There it is!" said Maria.

"Time to call in the big guns!" said Tommy, "Brachio! Do your thing!"

The Brachio Zord came to the rangers and opened the doors so that the zords would come out.

"Mezadon, online!" said Conner.

They hopped in their zords.

"Alright," said Conner, "let's form the Megazords!"

The rangers formed the Dino Stegazord, the Thundersaurus Megazord, and the Mezadon Megazord.

"Alright, guys!" said Conner, "let's do this!"

Right away, Jason froze all three Megazords and laughed evilly about it.

"We're frozen solid!" said Maria, "we have to do something!"

"Alright, everyone," said Conner, "let's spin the Megazords!"

They spun all three Megazords, and the Megazords were free of their icicle state. Then Jason began using the Blizzard Force Saber against the three Megazords, but the three Megazords were able to overpower Jason. They knocked the Blizzard Force Megazord to the ground. Jason then got the Blizzard Force Megazord to slowly stand up, but Trent had enough.

"Dino Stegazord Missile! Intercept!" said Trent.

The Dino Stegazord Missile hit the Blizzard Force Megazord and knocked the Blizzard Force Megazord out of power. Then, Jason leaped from the Blizzard Force Megazord to the ground.

"Alright, guys," said Conner, "let's go after him!"

Jason began to attack all of the rangers, and he was succeeding. The rangers fell to the ground after Jason fired several lasers at them. While they were down, then Jason continued to fire lasers at them. Then, Keeper came and stood between them.

"Jason, stop!" said Keeper.

"Jason?" asked Tommy.

"Jason, you are under enemy control!" said Keeper, "look into your heart! This is not you!"

Jason began to fight with himself, but Jason continued to stay on Paleogog's side, and was about to attack Keeper.

"Very well," said Keeper.

Keeper took his staff and hit him in his morpher and deactivated it. As a result, Jason became free of the spell and powered down.

"Jason?" asked Tommy, "what happened, man?"

"What a minute, Dr. O," asked Conner, "you know him?"

"Yeah," said Tommy, "he's a friend of mine!"  
"I tried to fight with that boss, but he forced me to do this!" said Jason, "it was out of my control!"

"I know," said Tommy, "it wasn't your fault; it was Paleogog's fault!"  
"So, that's his name?" asked Jason.

"Yeah!" said Tommy.

"Is there some way that I can fix this?" asked Jason.

"Don't worry about it," said Tommy.

"Actually, you don't have to fix anything," said Keeper, "but I would like you to join our ranger team. You would make an excellent ranger."

Keeper handed Jason his Blizzard Force morpher.

"Thanks!" said Jason.

"No problem, Jason!" said Keeper, "glad to have you aboard."

"I have a question," asked Jason.

"Yes, Jason?" asked Keeper.

"There won't be any 'green candle' events, will there?" asked Jason.

"No," said Keeper, "that won't be an issue. Your powers have no weaknesses."

"Hey, Jason?" asked Tommy.

"Yeah?" asked Jason.

"You can stay in the base so that we can all be together," said Tommy.

"Thanks, man!" said Jason, "I owe you one."

Jason patted Tommy on the back.

"Welcome back, Jason!" said Tommy.

"Glad to be back!" said Jason.

Everyone then smiled.


	8. Sleeping Rangers

Sleeping Rangers

"We have to find a way to defeat those Power Rangers," said Paleogog, "they're getting on my nerves!"

"You know, boss," said Permius, "why don't we make them sleep? If they sleep, they wouldn't be able to fight!"

"I've never thought of that!" said Paleogog.

Paleogog took his staff and created the Zeezor monster. He appeared right in front of Paleogog.

"What do you want me to do, boss?" asked Zeezor.

"Why don't you simply put everyone to sleep?" asked Paleogog.

"I can do that!" said Zeezor.

Zeezor went down to the Reefside city square and started shooting sleeping gas, and the public fell to the ground and went to sleep. Then, Zeezor began to laugh evilly. The alarm sounded in the Eltarian base, and the rangers gathered around the viewing screen.

"What's going on?" asked Ethan.

"There's people lying around everywhere!" said Hayley, "but why?"

"I bet it has something to do with that monster over there!" said Trent.

"Yeah," said Conner, "everyone ready?"

"Ready!" said the others.

"Dino thunder, power up!" said the rangers as they morphed.

They arrived on the scene.

"That's enough!" said Ethan.

"Well," said Zeezor, "I'll just put you to sleep, too!"

Zeezor shot sleeping gas at all of the rangers, and all of the rangers fell to the ground and went to sleep. Then, Zeezor began to laugh evilly.

"I guess my work is done!" said Zeezor.

Then, Zeezor began to zap buildings and cause destruction. Paleogog was overjoyed.

"Why didn't I think of this before?" said Paleogog, "this was too easy!"

He continued to let Zeezor cause destruction.

"Oh, no!" said Kendall, "all of the rangers fell asleep! We have to do something!"

"Leave this to me!" said Keeper.

Keeper left the Eltarian base, and went to the scene where the rangers were sleeping. So, Keeper took his staff and shot an electric jolt at all of the rangers, and the rangers were set free of the sleeping spell. They slowly awakened and then began to stand up.

"What happened?" asked Ethan.

"You were put to sleep by that monster!" said Keeper, "I woke you up with an electric jolt!"

"I see!" said Maria.

"Thanks!" said Conner.

"No problem, Conner!" said Keeper, "now, try to avoid getting caught in his sleeping spell if you can. Good luck, rangers!"

"Thanks, Keeper!" said Tommy.

Keeper left and went back to the Eltarian base. Then, the rangers pursued Zeezor, and while Zeezor was continuing his destruction, he saw them coming.

"Back for more, eh?" said Zeezor, "well, take this!"

Zeezor shot another sleeping spell at the rangers, and the rangers began to fall to the ground, but as Jason was falling, he shot a cold spell at Zeezor, and Zeezor began to shiver. Also, as a result, the rangers were set free from the sleep spell. Then, Trent took his Drago Sword, arrows started to appear, and they hit Zeezor causing Zeezor to fall to the ground.

"Good! We've got him!" said Conner, "now, let's use the Z-Rex Blaster!"

The rangers all assembled their weapons to form the Z-Rex Blaster, including Jason.

"Ready, fire!" said Conner.

The blast knocked Zeezor unconscious. Then, the rangers briefly celebrated. Then, Paleogog took his staff, restored Zeezor, and made him giant.

"Whoa!" said Ethan.

"Brachio Zord, now!" said Tommy.

"Mezadon, on-line!" said Conner.

"CarnoZord! ChasmoZord, now!" said Jason.

The Brachio Zord came to the rangers, and the Brachio Zord opened the doors, so that the zords could come out. Everyone hopped inside their respective zords.

"Alright!" said Conner, "let's form the Megazords!"

The rangers formed the Thundersaurus Megazord, the Dino Stegazord, the Mezadon Megazord, and the Blizzard Force Megazord.

"Alright!" said Conner, "let's do this!"

"You have your zords," said Zeezor, "but I can still put you to sleep!"

Zeezor shot sleeping gas at all of the Megazords. All of the rangers were getting ready to fall asleep, but Ethan shot fire from the Tyranno mouth of the Thundersaurus Megazord at Zeezor. Zeezor fell to the ground, and the rangers were released from the sleep spell. They pummeled Zeezor a little, and then, they realized that he had had enough. Then they decided to finish the job. Conner powered up the Mezadon hatchets and launched energy towards Zeezor, and Zeezor went into the air and exploded. Zeezor was no more. The rangers then briefly celebrated.

"Permius, where are you?" asked Paleogog.

Permius hid because he knew that Paleogog was angry at him and was after him.

"Thanks, Keeper," said Tommy, "we couldn't have done it without you. It's nice to have you on board."

"It's my pleasure, Tommy!" said Keeper.

"Oh, ai-yi-yi-yi-yi!" said Alpha.

They all smiled and went their way.


	9. The Shakeup

The Shakeup

"I want to make the citizens of Earth pay for their treachery!" said Paleogog.

"Boss!" said Ordov.

"What is it?" asked Paleogog.

"Why don't we cause earthquakes everywhere?" asked Ordov, "at least, we can cause some damage."

"I've never thought of that!" said Paleogog, "I do have the perfect monster in mind for the job."

Paleogog took his staff and created Bearor, the bear monster. He appeared right in front of Paleogog.

"What can I do for you, boss?" asked Bearor.

"Cause trouble wherever you can!" said Paleogog.

"You got it, boss!" said Bearor.

Bearor left Paleogog's lair and went to the city of Reefside. He began causing quakes in the city, and debris was flying everywhere. The people of the city were panicking and running everywhere in fear. The alarm sounded in the Eltarian base, and the rangers gathered around the base's viewing screen.

"What's going on?" asked Ethan.

"This monster is causing earthquakes!" said Maria.

"This guy needs to be stopped!" said Kira.

"Everyone ready?" asked Conner.

"Ready!" said the others.

"Dino thunder, power up!" said all of the rangers as they morphed.

They arrived on the scene.

"That's enough!" said Jason.

"Oh, really?" said Bearor.

Then, Bearor did another quake, and all of the rangers fell to the ground, and debris fell on top of them. Then he did another quake, and the rangers flipped like pancakes. Bearor began to laugh evilly at the rangers' misery.

"Okay," said Kira, "we're going to need a plan!"

"Yeah!" said Ethan, "we have to stop those quakes; they are causing too much damage!"

"I agree!" said Trent.

Then, Trent thought to himself for a minute.

"Leave this to me!" said Trent.

Trent took his Drago Sword and fired laser arrows at Bearor. As a result, Bearor fell to the ground and on his back.

"We have to keep him down!" said Conner.

"Leave that to me!" said Jason.

Jason shot a freezing blast at Bearor, and Bearor became in an icicle state.

"That'll do it!" said Jason.

"Good job, Jason!" said Tommy.

"No problem!" said Jason.

"Alright!" said Conner, "let's put him down! Form the Z-Rex Blaster!"

The rangers combined their weapons to form the Z-Rex Blaster.

"Ready, fire!" said Conner.

The blast left Bearor unconscious. The rangers briefly celebrated. Paleogog noticed the situation, took his staff, healed Bearor, and made him giant.

"Whoa!" said Ethan.

"Brachio! Now!" said Tommy.

The Brachio Zord came to the rangers, and the Brachio Zord opened the doors, and the zords came out of the Brachio Zord.

"Mezadon, online!" said Conner.

The Mezadon came to Conner, and Conner hopped inside. The rangers hopped inside the other zords.

"Alright," said Conner, "let's form the Megazords!"

They formed the Mezadon Megazord, the Dino Stegazord, the Thundersaurus Megazord, and the Blizzard Force Megazord.

"Alright," said Conner, "let's do this!"

The Megazords charged towards Bearor, but then, Bearor did a quake which caused all of them to fall to the ground. The rangers felt the effect.

"Alright, guys," said Conner, "we need to get back in this!"

"I have an idea!" said Trent, "tail attack!"

The Dino Stegazord did a tail attack and hit Bearor. Then, the Thundersaurus Megazord followed through with a Tyranno fire blast. Then, the Mezadon Megazord hit them with a shoulder blast. Bearor then fell to the ground and became helpless.

"Alright," said Conner, "let's put him down quickly! Before he causes more damage!"

"Leave that to us!" said Ethan, "Dino Drill, engage!"

The Dino Drill powered up and thrust through Bearor. Then, Bearor fell to the ground and exploded on contact. Bearor was no more. The rangers briefly celebrated. The city suffered minor damage, but nothing that could be quickly fixed. Ordov hid from Paleogog, because he knew that Paleogog was after him, and Paleogog was after him.

"Good job, everyone!" said Kendall, "you've saved the world from destruction once again! Soon, we're going to send Paleogog packing!"

They all smiled and went their way.


	10. Captured Cousin

Captured Cousin

Trent and Maria had a cousin named Juan Fernandez. Trent down to his house and went to greet his aunt Margarita. He knocked on the door, and then she looked out of the door window to see who it was and opened the door to welcome him in.

"Hi!" said Margarita, "come on in!""

Trent walked in, and Margarita gave him a big hug.

"Let me make you a drink!" said Margarita.

"Okay," said Trent.

Trent sat on her sofa.

Margarita brought Trent a lemonade. He took it and drank it quickly.

"So," asked Margarita, "what brings you by?"

"I was wondering if Juan would like to go to the park with me," said Trent.

"Don't worry," said Margarita, "I'll ask him. Juan?!"

"Yes?" asked Juan from his bedroom.

"Cousin Trent's here," said Margarita, "he wants to know if you want to go to the park with him!"

Immediately, they heard the door open and close, and then Juan hurried happily down the stairs. They both noticed his emotions.

"I guess that's a yes," said Margarita.

"So," asked Trent, "are you ready to go?"

"Yeah!" yelled Juan.

"Then, let's go!" said Trent.

Trent and Juan proceeded to leave the house.

"You guys have a good time at the park, okay?" said Margarita.

"We will!" said Trent with a smile.

Trent and Juan left the house and piled into Trent's car. They left, and Margarita waved them good-bye as they drove away. After a short while, they arrived in Tolson Park. Trent pushed Juan on the merry-go-round and the swings. They were doing lots of things. They were having a good time. They expected no trouble. However, Permius saw them enjoying themselves and came up with a plan. He then returned to Paleogog's lair.

"Hey, boss!" said Permius.

"Yes?" asked Paleogog, "what is it?"

"I have a great idea," said Permius.

"Go on," said Paleogog.

"One of the rangers has a brat friend," said Permius, "if we capture him, we can demand anything we want from those Power Rangers for his release!"

"Anything?" asked Paleogog.

"Anything," said Permius.

"That gives me an idea!" said Paleogog.

Juan and Trent continued to enjoy themselves, and then some Primors showed up, and Juan became afraid.

"Trent," said Juan, "I'm scared!"

"I know," said Trent, "stay by me."

Juan tried his best to stay by Trent, but it was unsuccessful. The Primors managed to separate the two.

"Juan!" said Trent.

"Trent!" said Juan.

After a short while, they kidnapped Juan, took him to Paleogog's lair, blindfolded him, and strapped him to a chair. They also taped his mouth shut. After they took Juan, the Primors disappeared.

Trent got on his communicator.

"Everyone!" said Trent, "come to the base! Something just happened!"

All seven rangers came to the Eltarian base.

"Trent!" said Conner, "what's wrong?"

"The Primors kidnapped my cousin," said Trent.

"What do they want with him?" asked Ethan.

"I don't know!" said Trent.

Suddenly, a message came over the viewing screen, and the seven of them had their eyes fixated on it.

"Hello, rangers!" said Paleogog.

"What do you want, you creep?" asked Ethan.

"No," said Paleogog, "it's more like what do you want."

"What do you mean?" asked Kira.

"I have your precious Juan in my lair," said Paleogog, "if you don't surrender your Dino Gems to me in one hour in the Reefside desert, I will throw him to the ocean! Good-bye!"

Paleogog signed off.

"Man, I hate that guy!" said Ethan.

"We need to do something!" said Trent, "if something happens to Juan, Margarita will never let me hear the end of it!"

"Don't worry," said Tommy, "we'll get your cousin back. Somehow."

"I hope so," said Trent.

"So what do we do?" asked Maria, "we can't just stand here! That's my cousin too!"

"Alright, everyone," said Conner, "calm down. We're going to make this work out somehow."

"I guess that we have no choice but to give him what he wants and find a way to retrieve it later on," said Hayley.

"Yeah," said Tommy, "I guess your right. Alright, guys, let's go!"

The seven of them came to the desert unmorphed, and Permius was waiting for them with a box in his hands.

"Alright," said Permius, "put them in one at a time."

All seven of them placed their Dino Gems in the box one at a time. Then, Permius had all seven Dino Gems and closed the box.

"Alright," said Tommy, "now, give us back our comrade!"

"Fools!" said Permius, "when will you learn that you can't trust an evil villain? Your Dino Gems are mine, and there is nothing that you can do about it! To the ocean he goes! Good-bye non-rangers!"

Permius returned to Paleogog's lair.

"Good job, Permius!" said Paleogog, "now, let's prepare to toss the boy in the ocean!"

"Let's teleport the rangers to the base!" said Kendall.

"Right!" said Alpha.

They teleported the rangers to the Eltarian base.

"Keeper," said Jason, "Paleogog lied. He had no intention of releasing Trent's cousin. He also tricked us out of our powers."

"We'll work on the powers later," said Keeper, "but first, let's save the boy!"

"Right!" said Maria.

"I have an idea," said Kendall, "I can allocate all power to the teleportation unit, I can have the boy sent to the park, and you, Trent, can pick him up!"

"Do it, please!" said Trent.

"Okay," said Kendall, "here goes nothing!"

Kendall allocated all power to the teleportation unit, and while Juan was in Paleogog's hands, he was teleported back to Tolson Park.

"Juan is in Tolson Park!" said Kendall.

"Thank you!" said Trent.

"Sure!" said Kendall, "go and get him, and quickly come back!"

"Okay!" said Trent.

Juan was searching for Trent.

"Trent?" asked Juan many times.

Then Trent came, and Juan hugged him tightly.

"Come on," said Trent, "let's get you home. You've had a long day!"

Trent and Juan piled in Trent's car, and Trent drove him home. Trent dropped him off and then Juan went inside his house. Juan and Margarita waved Trent goodbye, and Trent waved back. Trent then pulled away. Then Trent went back to the Eltarian base. The others were waiting for him.

"Okay," said Ethan, "so, what about our powers? We can't just let them trample all over our city!"

"Ethan," said Kendall, "I know!"

Suddenly, the Dino Crystal began to glow and it spit out a navy Dino Gem, a tan Dino Gem, and a brown Dino Gem.

"Look!" said Kira, "the Dino Crystal just spewed three more Dino Gems. Maybe we can use them to our advantage!"

"Yes and no," said Keeper, "we can use them to our advantage, but the rule is one person per Dino Gem."

"I see," said Kira, "so, who are going to take these Dino Gems? I'm sure they belong to somebody!"

"Kira," said Keeper, "leave this to me!"

Keeper took his staff, and then three people appeared. They were a little shaken up at first but they relaxed.

"Who are they?" asked Conner.

"This is Tyler Navarro, Shelby Watkins, and Riley Griffin," said Keeper.

The others introduced themselves as well. They shook hands with each other.

"Tyler, you will be the navy ranger. Shelby, you will be the tan ranger. Riley, you will be the brown ranger. Tyler, you have the Spino Zord. Shelby, you have the Rhampo Zord. And Riley, you have the Proto Zord. Together, you will form the Thunder Charge Megazord. Tyler, you have the Spino Lance. Shelby, you have the Rhampo Bow. And Riley, you have the Proto Drill. Together, they will form the Z-Crash Blaster. Are there any questions?" asked Keeper.

They looked at each other and said nothing. Then Alpha gave them their Dino Coms and their Dino Morphers. They looked them over carefully.

"Now, we need you to perform a special mission for us," said Kendall.

"What's that?" asked Shelby.

"The others' powers were stolen, and they are kept in Paleogog's lair. Once you find them, you will become a massive team," said Kendall.

"Okay," said Shelby, "then let's go!"

Kendall also gave them an energy reader.

"This is an energy reader," said Kendall, "the morphers give off energy. Good luck, all three of you!"

They all teleported into Paleogog's lair. They went searching for the morphers. Soon, the reader began to sound. They followed the reader and eventually, they found the morphers.

"There they are!" said Shelby, "now, let's get out of here!"

They were then ambushed by Paleogog and some Primors, so they ran in the other direction. Hayley then realized that they were in trouble, so she teleported them from the scene and to the Eltarian base. After they arrived, Tyler displayed the Dino Morphers before the other rangers, and each of them took their respective Dino Morpher.

"Thanks," said Conner, "you guys were a big help. Welcome to the team!"

Shelby, Tyler, and Riley all smiled.


End file.
